


Одержимость

by SollyDoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, High School, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Такао был одержим многими вещами: видео-играми, баскетболом, Шин-чаном... и его драгоценными пальцами.





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Digital Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904114) by [LiaoftheDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/pseuds/LiaoftheDawn). 



Такао Казунари был парнем, склонным к одержимости некоторыми вещами. Когда он был маленьким, он сходил с ума от приключенческих аниме для мальчиков и доставал своих родителей до тех пор, пока они не покупали ему всё: диски, игрушки, фигурки персонажей, плакаты, наклейки и даже товары из лимитированных коллекций. Когда всё закончилось (у Такао только что родилась сестра и родители нашли деньгам применение получше, чем его прихоти), он из кожи вон лез, стараясь сэкономить хоть немного денег, чтобы наложить свою детскую лапку на роскошную фигурку с заменяемыми деталями и которую можно было поставить в различные боевые позы. Это приводило в трепет.

Став постарше, он познакомился с тем, что грозило стать его одержимостью на всю жизнь: с баскетболом. И у него не только были все данные для этой игры, но это ещё было безумно весело. К тому времени, как он поступил в старшую школу, его жизнь сосредоточилась на баскетболе: он продумывал стратегии игры на уроках, он вступил в баскетбольный клуб школы, он смотрел матчи дома по телеку и видел сны о баскете. Он любил баскетбол.

И словно этого было недостаточно, баскетбол привёл его к новой одержимости: атакующему защитнику старшей школы Шуутоку, асу команды, выдающемуся цундере, Мидориме Шинтаро.

Всё началось с обыкновенного, здорового восхищения удивительным баскетболом Мидоримы. Он не только был потрясающим шутером, он вообще был чертовски хорошим игроком, если это не касалось командной игры. Его форма была безупречной и красивой, его движения — наполнены силой и решимостью. Такао содрогался при мысли о том, что пришлось бы снова встретиться с ним лицом к лицу в соперничающих командах.

Но чем больше он наблюдал за ним, тем больше он замечал его. Только его. Его страсть к спорту, его преданность тренировкам, его эгоистичные и эксцентричные требования, его глупые предрассудки, его ооочень длинные ресницы, его подтянутое и красивое тело, его гладка кожа и мускулистые руки… Такао не был идиотом. Он осознавал где-то на задворках сознания, что не было ничего «невинного» в том, как он пялился на Шин-чана в раздевалке, в душевой… да где угодно. К тому времени, как он это осознал, пути назад не было: он был полностью очарован талантливым шутером. Можно было попытаться и обмануть себя оправданием, что влюбиться в Мидориму невозможно, потому что тот — парень, а Такао предпочитал девушек. Конечно, он любил девушек (даже встречался с некоторыми в прошлом); просто Шин-чан нравился ему сильнее. Гораздо сильнее.

Однако позднее он обнаружил, что у него начала одержимость чем-то новым. Отцубо-семпай был вынужден даже привлекать его внимание, потому что он вылетал из реальности, пялясь как Шин-чан разбинтовывает свои пальцы. Пальцы Шин-чана. Он так бережно и привередливо относился к ним. Он постоянно подрезал на них ногти, перебинтовывал и опасался повредить. Они были его инструментом, самой важной частью его идеальных бросков, и каждый день он посвящал им несколько часов, чтобы удостовериться, что его пальцы в идеальном состоянии.

Тем вечером, Такао обнаружил, что мастурбирует, фантазируя лишь о том, что Шин-чан трогает его. В паху болезненно затяжелело, едва он представил, как Мидорима разбинтовал пальцы и погладил его. Такао стало интересно, как бы чувствовались прикосновения Мидоримы? Были они мягкими и нежными из-за постоянного ухода? Или наоборот: грубыми и мозолистыми из-за постоянных тренировок?

Он застонал от этой мысли и закрыл глаза, стараясь представить, что это пальцы Шин-чана сейчас поглаживают его член. До того, как он представил, что он делает, свободной рукой он добрался до анального отверстия и немного протолкнул внутрь один палец.

Он вскрикнул от боли. Он не впервые использовал образ Шин-чана для мастурбации, но он определенно впервые подумал о том, чтобы быть снизу, не говоря уже о попытке просунуть что-то туда. Жгло больше, чем он себе представлял. Интересно, а от пальцев Шин-чана жгло бы так же? Такао был уверен: они были гораздо длиннее, чем его собственные. Смог бы Шин-чан протолкнуть их глубже? Боль растворилась от мысли о том, как Шин-чан трахает его своими длинными, красивыми, драгоценными пальцами, и Такао кончил, задушенно простонав любимое имя.

Он рухнул лицом в подушку, задыхаясь от оргазма. Горько усмехнулся.

Как будто Мидорима будет когда-нибудь использовать свои пальцы для чего-то такого грязного и пошлого.

* * *  
Из всех разговоров Мидоримы о гороскопах и талисманах, Такао сделал для себя вывод, что он охренеть какой неудачник: не было другой причины, чтобы он влюбился в человека, который меньше всего способен на ответные чувства. Кроме того, Шин-чан явно был натуралом до мозга костей, и узнай он когда-нибудь о тех нечистых помыслах, которые крутились в голове Такао, то он бы не только шарахался от него, но и даже не смотрел бы в его сторону.

Такао постоянно думал только о том, как сохранить свою тайну, что в итоге, пагубно повлияло на игру. С тех пор, как прошел Интер-Хай, его игра испортилась настолько, что он постоянно получал замечания от семпаев и тренера. Поэтому спасения от летнего тренировочного лагеря Шуутоку для него не было: две недели в гостинице около пляжа, убойное тренировочное меню и сон под одной крышей с Шин-чаном (и с командой тоже, но это не так важно, потому что там будет Шин-чан). Такао опасался, что его сердце (и гормоны) не выдержит этого.

Первые несколько дней он сумел держать себя в руках благодаря тренировкам до полного изнеможения. Это было даже относительно просто, потому как их расписание тренировок было таким жестоким, что все просто падали без сил, едва добирались до гостиницы. Но потом тренер сжалился: видимо, нашёл в своём сердце крупицу сострадания к спортсменам, и дал им отдохнуть половину дня, тем самым оставив Такао наедине с огромным количеством нерастраченной энергии. Всё это, да ещё постоянное зависание с Шин-чаном (так он называл всё то время, что они проводили в школе) и были теми смертельными факторами того, что он лежал сейчас в комнате, источал сексуальную неудовлетворенность и не мог заснуть. Попытка убедить себя, что «Шин-чан рядом, за соседней дверью и может услышать», а следовательно не давать волю своим низменным желаниям, дала совершенно противоположный эффект — у него стояло просто каменно. Поэтому у него было не только помешательство на лучшем друге (и его пальцах), но обнаружился и другой фетиш — чтобы за ним подглядывали. Ну, супер.

Он покорно вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Лучше побыстрее с этим разобраться. Он стянул штаны, освобождая член. Без церемоний обернул его ладонью и попробовал представить как будто вместо него это делает Мидорима. Моментально он обнаружил, что самозабвенно подаётся бёдрами вверх и вниз, стараясь сдерживать стоны.

— Шин-чан… Ш-ши-н…

Забывшись, он застонал. Мысль о том, насколько круче могли бы быть ощущения, если бы это действительно был Шин-чан, полностью поглотила его.

«Шин-чан, прикоснись ко мне.»

Мидорима в его фантазии уставился на него глазами, мутными от похоти, но он едва ли застонал бы от удовольствия, что Такао показалось невероятно горячим.

«Ещё… Шин-чан… Я так сильно хочу тебя…»

Мидорима протянул к нему руку и дразняще кружил пальцем около дырки анального отверстия. Такао закусил губу.

«Шин-чан… Пожалуйста!»

Он был так близок к разрядке… Так сладко и одновременно болезненно близко, едва только Мидорима перестанет дразнить его и наконец вставит пальцы. И он так сильно хотел, чтобы он это сделал. Ещё совсем немного… ещё капельку… ещё чуть-чуть…

— Пожаааалуйста!

— Такао, что всё это значит?

Словно гром среди ясного неба. В голове моментально опустело, и всё, что Такао мог, это уставиться на настоящего Мидориму, возвышающегося на всю свою 195-сантиметровую высоту у края его футона и наблюдающего за Такао. Ему было на что посмотреть: рот Такао был искажен полустоном, ноги широко раздвинуты, два пальца около анального входа и одна ладонь полностью обхватывает каменно стоящий член, сочащийся смазкой. Такао побледнел, когда он в ужасе смотрел на Мидориму и на его холодно-неприязненный взгляд. И дело было даже не в том, слышал ли он, как Такао стонал его имя в пылу страсти, а как давно он тут вообще находился.

— Ш-ш-ши-шин-чан… — у Такао даже получилось выдавить из себя, голос подводил, тело словно окаменело. — Я-я… э… э… это всё н-не так… к-как выглядит, — не то, чтобы он ожидал, что Мидорима поведётся на такой дешевый трюк, но Такао паниковал и нужно было сказать хоть что-нибудь и попробовать спасти из драгоценную дружбу.

Мидорима удивленно приподнял брови и усмехнулся.

— О? И как это выглядит на самом деле?

Такао чувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется. Всё кончено: Мидорима наверняка возненавидит его. Можно сказать, их дружбе пришёл конец. Да это и так понятно: он испытывает такое отвращение к Такао, что вряд ли когда-нибудь ещё приблизится к нему. Вообще. Возможно, он даже не захочет играть с ним в одной команде. И если до такого дойдёт, то и так ясно, что для баскетбольной команды Шуутоку Мидорима гораздо ценнее, чем Такао. Так, прямо в одно мгновение, он терял и Шин-чана и баскетбол. Хотелось сдохнуть.

— Прости! Пожалуйста, прости, Шин-чан. Мне правда, правда очень жаль. Пожалуйста, не злись. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть, умоляю. Пожалуйста. Такого больше не повторится, обещаю. Я даже не буду заходить ни в душ, ни в раздевалку, пока ты там. Даже думать об этом не буду. Клянусь! Просто забудь о том, что сейчас произошло. Мне достаточно просто быть твоим другом, даже издалека. Только не презирай меня. Пожалуйста, Шин-чан… Шин-чан… просто… просто… Шин-чан, — когда он понял, что плачет, он уже не мог больше внятно мыслить, поэтому просто отвернулся и горестно шмыгнул носом, ненавидя себя за то, что так нелепо попался.

Мидорима раздраженно вздохнул.

— Вот поэтому я терпеть не могу таких, как ты.

Такао слышал, как Мидорима присел на колени. А когда осмелился глянуть на него, обнаружил, что Мидорима сидит около него. Такао подумал о том, куда Мидорима ударит: даст ему в рожу или по яйцам. Мидорима снова вздохнул.

— Тупица.

Мозги Такао всё ещё отказывались работать, поэтому он прозевал тот миг, когда Мидорима прижался к его губам мягким ртом.

Сначала поцелуй вышел нервным, неуверенным и неуклюжим, но потом Мидорима, казалось, обрёл уверенность даже несмотря на то, что Такао не реагировал и робко лизнул нижнюю губу, призывая приоткрыть рот. Вроде бы, он передумал и отстранился в тот момент, когда губы Такао разомкнулись. Он всхлипнул, потому что Мидорима отстранился.

Это вернуло Такао в реальность и в очень неловкую ситуацию. Он пытался осмыслить всё произошедшее с ним за сегодняшний вечер. Во-первых, он был сексуально напряжен и чувствовал переизбыток энергии в теле. Это привело к тому, что представляя Мидориму, он начал дрочить, причем делать это довольно громко. Затем Шин-чан застукал его за этим занятием, в самом возмутительном положении. Наконец, Мидорима его поцеловал. Неа. Неправильно. Что-то было не так.

— Ш-шин-чан? — проскулил он неуверенно, надеясь, что прекрасное видение не исчезнет, поэтому говорил, понизив голос. — Я… не путаю? Я-я… т-ты не… злишься на меня? Т-ты н-не считаешь это… мерзким? Ну, что я… про тебя?

Такао осознавал, каким жалким и убогим он, должно быть, выглядел. Как ребёнок, который не хочет, чтобы мама его отругала, но ему было наплевать. Гораздо больше его пугало потерять Шин-чана. Это пугало гораздо сильнее, чем потерять собственную гордость.

Мидорима нахмурился, бросил сердитый взгляд и раздраженно поправил очки.

— Я не собираюсь тебе всё объяснять, — ответил он и подвинулся, чтобы сесть среди разбросанных вещей Такао. Он протянул руку, чтобы стереть со щеки слезу, приласкал кожу большим пальцем. Такао затаил дыхание, ожидая, что будет дальше и молчал, чтобы не злить Мидориму. — Ты и в самом деле хуже всех, — выдохнул Мидорима прежде, чем снова наклониться и поцеловать ещё раз.

Такао замер. Мозги отказывались работать, и он решил, что ему стало неважно, есть в этом смысл или нет. Его даже не особо заботило, фантазия это (скорее всего, так и было) или реальность. Мидорима его целовал и это было охрененно. Забыв обо всём, он ответил на поцелуй, хватая за воротник юкаты, в которой тот спал и разомкнул губы, впуская язык Мидоримы в рот.

Их языки двигались, влажно сталкиваясь. Такао медленно упивался близостью. Когда закончился воздух, они оторвались друг от друга, только чтобы вдохнуть поглубже и с ещё большей страстью ринуться в новый поцелуй. Рукой Мидорима залез под пижамную рубашку Такао и огладил красивый рельеф мышц пресса, из-за чего тот застонал в поцелуй. Свободной рукой Мидорима дотронулся до стоящего члена Такао, осторожно проведя пальцами от основания до головки. Стон и дрожь, которая прошила тело Такао, поощрили Мидориму на дальнейшие действия: большим пальцем он потёр головку, размазывая выступающую смазку.

Такао был на самой грани и был готов кончить всего лишь от одних поцелуев. Прикосновения пальцев к коже прошлись электрическим током по телу до самого мозга, и Такао резко отстранился, чем напугал Мидориму.

— П-погоди, Шин-чан… т-ты бы… не мог… пожалуйста… разбинтовать пальцы? — спросил Такао, надеясь, что просит не слишком много. Реальность или сон, удивительным было уже то, что Шин-чан прикасался к нему, и Такао боялся, что такой просьбой он упустит свою удачу, но сегодня вечером ему было охрененно хорошо. Словно все его чувства обострились, и каждое прикосновение вызывало в нём вспышки удовольствия. Если бы только Шин-чан прикоснулся к нему… Если бы только Шин-чан разбинтовал пальцы и прикоснулся к нему, он бы точно умер от восторга.

На несколько секунд Мидорима замер, словно размышляя над словами Такао. Он смотрел на свои перебинтованные пальцы.

— Если не хочешь, то не надо, — покорно сказал Такао, когда стало давить затянувшееся молчание. — Я просто… мне хотелось, чтобы ты коснулся меня голыми пальцами, без тейпа.

Такао покраснел, когда пришлось признаться в своём фетише. Может быть, Мидорима решит, что Такао отвратительный извращенец и уйдёт. После тишины, которая, казалось, длилась вечность, подняв взгляд Такао удивился: Мидорима снимал последний тейп, обнажая пальцы, и это казалось невероятно эротичным. По крайней мере, теперь он мог с уверенностью сказать, что всё это было не наяву. Никогда и ни за что в жизни реально существующий Мидорима не стал бы делать что-то подобное.

Замешательство испарилось, едва он сделал такой вывод. Схватив Мидориму за запястье, он прижался щекой к ладони, благоговейно перецеловал кончики пальцев. Голос Мидоримы слышался словно издалека:

— Я никогда не думал, что это… это для тебя так важно.

Мидорима ласково провёл большим пальцем по линии челюсти и огладил щёку. Такао улыбнулся.

— Конечно, важно. Это же твои драгоценные пальцы, о которых ты так заботишься и ухаживаешь. Они прекрасны.

Он снова начал покрывать их поцелуями от ладони до самых кончиков, нерешительно облизывая и, в конце концов, взял три пальца в рот. Он жадно облизывал их и обсасывал, и аккуратно мягко покусывал, не желая разрушать идиллию момента. Как и ожидалось, кожа на пальцах была грубой от многочасовых тренировок с мячом, и Такао уже мог сказать, как сильно Мидорима дорожил ими. Стало интересно, дорожил ли Мидорима им так же сильно, как дорожил своими пальцами. Такао поднял взгляд и встретился в пытливым взглядом изумрудных глаз, горящих желанием и похотью. Он удивился, когда Мидорима отобрал у него свою руку и быстро избавил Такао от одежды прежде, чем тот понял, что происходит. Затем он толкнул Такао, и тот распластался спиной на футоне. Мидорима быстро разделся, представив взору Такао тренированное тело и стоящий колом член, прежде чем пригвоздил Такао к футону и наклонившись, страстно его поцеловал.

Такао никогда не видел Мидориму таким, даже в своих обычных фантазиях. Он двигался с бешеным пылом, словно хотел сделать что-то, но не был уверен. К счастью, казалось, он быстро сориентировался и поднёс палец, всё ещё влажный от слюны Такао к анальному отверстию. Он разорвал поцелуй и прямо взглянул Такао в глаза.

— Я… прости, я читал, что это может быть… больно? Аах… мы… мы не должны.

Впервые за весь вечер он выглядел неуверенным в своих действиях, и это было восхитительно.

— Не глупи, — ответил Такао, обвивая руками плечи Мидоримы, держась за его спину. Он прильнул к груди Мидоримы как раз около соска и с чувством укусил, надеясь оставить метку. — Я уже сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты коснулся меня. Если ты ещё заставишь меня ждать, я умру. Пожалуйста, Шин-чан.

Такао мог чувствовать, как член Мидоримы задел бедро, Мидорима кивнул и рукой пошире раздвинул ноги Такао.

В тот момент, когда первый палец Мидоримы вошёл в задницу, Такао почудилось, что он оказался в раю. Это было охуенно. Ни одна из его прежних фантазий и отдаленно не напоминала тех чувств, которые теперь переполняли его. Такао даже не пытался сдерживаться и стонал громко, пошло, гортанно. Мидорима рыкнул и запустил палец глубже. Как и ожидалось, пальцы были длинные, и он мог достать глубже внутри, чем сам Такао. Такао вздёрнул бёдрами, принимая палец целиком, и тонул в ощущениях. Мидорима начал двигать пальцем внутри, исследуя, пытаясь растянуть вход и протиснуться ещё глубже.

Второй палец был слегка болезненным. Такао сотни раз совал в себя пальцы, но ни разу больше одного. Но ему нравилась эта боль. Было жарко и было ярко, и пальцы Шин-чана задевали что-то внутри, и Такао никогда не думал, что ему может быть так хорошо. Он выгнулся в спине и застонал, умоляя о большем. Мидорима склонился поцеловать и губами мягко прихватил кожу на шее, чтобы смягчить боль, пока он сгибал-разгибал пальцы на манер ножниц, растягивая Такао.

Третий палец чуть не порвал его. Руки Мидоримы были больше его собственных, пальцы были не только длиннее, но и толще. И если в прошлом Такао не тренировался с одним пальцем, то сейчас три пальца Мидоримы заставили бы его рыдать от боли.

Мидорима прекратил свои действия и попытался вытащить пальцы. Такао отчаянно схватил его за запястье.

— Нет! — проскулил он, не давая Мидориме возможности прекратить. — Пожалуйста, Шин-чан… Пожалуйста… не останавливайся… я хочу… пожалуйста…

Мидорима снова кивнул и продолжил, полностью вставив третий палец. Мягкими, нежными поцелуями он покрывал щёки Такао, слизывая его слёзы, продолжая целовать его лоб, нос, губы, шею и плечи.

Когда он начал двигать пальцами внутри, он наклонился и прихватил сосок Такао губами, другой сосок он прихватил указательным и средним пальцем свободной руки и потёр его. Такао застонал и выгнул спину: тяжело было вынести подобную стимуляцию. Первоначальная боль забылась и теперь осталось лишь чистое удовольствие и электрические импульсы, которые прошивали его тело каждый раз, когда Шин-чан вытаскивал и снова погружал в него свои пальцы. Такао продолжал держаться за широкую спину Мидоримы, оставляя красные царапины на безупречной коже. Мысль о том, чтобы осквернить своё совершенное видение всё больше охватывала его и он начал двигать бёдрами, пытаясь подладиться под ритм Шин-чана и насадиться на его пальцы.

Мидорима оставил соски Такао в покое и жадно присосался к венке на шее, в то время как свободная рука блуждала по телу, гладя кожу, лаская гладкие мускулы и наконец обернулась вокруг стоящего колом члена Такао. Он начал ласкать медленно, пальцы быстро покрылись смазкой. Он отстранился на мгновение, чтобы взять свой член и, соединив их вместе, начал теперь отчаянно ласкать оба.

Такао умирал. Пальцы Шин-чана было внутри него и по всему его телу, и он действительно был готов умереть: сводило с ума, как его член скользил-тёрся о член Шин-чана. Он был точно уверен, что все в гостинице — хотя нет, во всей префектуре — слышали как он страстно выстанывал имя Мидоримы. Он был уверен, что у него будет сердечный приступ из-за переизбытка ощущений и удовольствия. Когда пальцы Шин-чана задевали что-то глубоко, глубоко внутри, он почти кричал.

— Шин-чан… Шин-чан… да, там, пожалуйста! аах… быстрей, Шин-чан… ещё… ааах!..

Это было слишком, это ощущалось слишком хорошо, и всё же Такао хотелось всё больше и больше. Он давно перестал связно мыслить и всё, о чём он мог думать — это то, как чертовски восхитительно чувствовать, как Шин-чан касается его, дотрагиваясь до самых потаённых мест, к которым никто и никогда раньше не прикасался.

Внезапно, когда он почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит (и судя по рычанию Мидоримы, тот был тоже недалёк от финиша), всё прекратилось. Мидорима вытащил из него пальцы и прикоснулся к своему члену, к ужасу и восторгу Такао. Его тело горело, он желал Мидориму, всего его, и чуть с ума не сошёл, когда тот отстранился. Но прежде, чем он успел озвучить свои безрассудные желания, он почувствовал, как что-то другое, большое, прижимается ко входу, и сердце забилось чаще: он понял, что происходит.

— Такао, — позвал его Мидорима, решительно глядя в глаза. Он был потный, он был возбуждён и тяжело дышал, словно ему приходилось прикладывать невероятные усилия, чтобы ясно думать. — Мы… Нам необязательно делать это сейчас… если это больно… если ты не хочешь этого… я могу помочь рукой, чтобы мы оба кончили… я думаю.

Такао ухмыльнулся и приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать Мидориму медленно и ободряюще. Он поджал бёдра и потёрся задницей о член Мидоримы, заставляя их обоих застонать в поцелуй.

— Если ты не вставишь его прямо сейчас, я умру. Пожалуйста, скорее… Хочу раствориться в тебе, не могу больше ждать.

Мидорим кивнул и протолкнул головку члена во входу. Такао застонал. Мидорима снова обхватил член Такао пальцами и продолжил целовать его, надеясь смягчить боль. Такао видел напряженное лицо, пока Мидорима пытался сдержаться и не ворваться одним толчком. Он подцепил один сосок Мидоримы, тот зарычал. Такао обхватил его за бёдра ногами, требовательно толкая к себе.

— Не беспокойся обо мне, Шин-чан. Я хочу всего тебя внутри. Прямо сейчас.

Мидорима не отреагировал, поэтому Такао взял инициативу в свои руки: схватил его за бёдра и рванул на себя, одновременно подаваясь навстречу и сразу принимая всю длину члена Мидоримы. Выгнулся в спине — боль ослепила его на мгновение, но он продолжил подмахивать бёдрами, требуя продолжения.

Мидорима начал быстрее ласкать его член. когда начал двигаться лихорадочно беспорядочно вбиваясь в него. Такао знал, что внизу Мидорима был очень щедро одарён природой. После тренировок они часто принимали душ одновременно. Но внутри он чувствовался гораздо больше по размеру, чем он представлял теперь, когда Мидорима его трахал. Такао было мало.

— Ты… такой большой…

Мидорима застонал, и Такао почувствовал, как его член дёрнулся внутри него. Неужели Шин-чана заводят грязные разговоры?

— Шин-чан… Шин-чан… ты такой большой… так приятно чувствовать тебя внутри… Шин-чан… выеби меня… выеби меня… пожалуйста… жестче, — стонал он, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как член Мидоримы вздрагивает и пульсирует внутри него, реагируя на его слова.

Оргазм приближался. Такао обвил шею Мидоримы руками и потянул на себя, целуя мокро и смазанно. Мидорима выглядел красиво: кожа блестела от пота, взгляд горел неприкрытым желанием, губы опухли и блестели от поцелуев, рот был слегка приоткрыт, и Мидорима стонал и сладострастно вздыхал. Это было самое эротичное зрелище, какое Такао когда-либо видел.

— Шин-чан… тебе нравится… внутри меня?

Мидорима тоже был близок к разрядке, мог бы сказать Такао. Он склонился и укусил Такао в шею.

— Да… да… это горячо… это охуенно… Такао.

Одной рукой Такао добрался до руки Мидоримы, ласкающей его член. Дико хотелось кончить, и одновременно, он хотел, чтобы этот безумный экстаз не заканчивался.

— Шин… Шин… глубже… аах… хочу… слиться с тобой… аах… Шин-чан… назови меня… по имени… аах… Шин…

— Ка… Казунари.

В то же мгновение, как Мидорима произнёс имя Такао, его член задел внутри него ту сладкую точку, которая ранее сводила его с ума, и всё это увело Такао за край.

— Шин… ааах… Шинтаро!

Оргазм накрыл его гигантской волной жаркого слепяще-белого удовольствия. Он чувствовал, как сперма текла в руку Мидоримы, в эти преступно-идеальные пальцы, пачкая их и горячее влажное ощущение внутри, когда Шин-чан кончил в него мгновение спустя; и всё, что он знал в то мгновение — это было ощущение Шин-чана, его тела, его голоса и он утопал в нём.

— Казунари… я люблю тебя.

* * *  
Когда Такао проснулся, было всё ещё темно. Первое, что он заметил, была чувствительность в заднице. Он густо покраснел, вспомнив свои фантазии. Он надеялся, что не слишком громко кричал и стонал в реальности, как-то было в его мечтах, иначе он не сможет ничего объяснить Мидориме. Ему было интересно, неужели даже во сне он пихал в себя пальцы. Этим можно было бы объяснить чувствительность ануса. Однако в следующий раз он просто не сможет толком поспать, опасаясь, что снова сделает что-то неприличное во сне.

— Такао, ты проснулся?

Голос Мидоримы донесся откуда-то с боку и вытащил его из грёз. Он напрягся, гадая, разбудили ли его вопли Мидориму и раскрыт ли его секрет. Он смутно вспомнил схожее чувство испуга и ужаса в своих фантазиях, но остальное всё забылось.

— Ой, Шин-чан! Прости! Разбудил тебя? Мне говорили, что я болтаю во сне, ха-ха, я только не ожидал, что ты услышишь меня из своей комнаты.

Мидорима удивлённо приподнял бровь. Как раз в этот момент Такао заметил кое-что особенное в обстановке: оба были раздеты догола.

— Кхм… Шин-чан… Я и не знал, что ты любишь спать, в чем мать родила.

Он старался не смотреть на совершенное тело Мидоримы, опасаясь, что своё собственное может подвести. Он уже чувствовал, как член вздрагивает от возбуждения, но каким-то усилием воли смог себя удерживать.

— Головой ударился? Ты сознание потерял!

Обморок? Когда? Что случилось? Такао был полностью уверен, что по крайней мере, он добрался до комнаты вечером, и половина дня прошла без тренировок, и он был даже отдаленно не таким уставшим, чтобы потерять сознание.

— Я что? грохнулся в обморок на тренировке или что? Я, кажется, ничего не помню.

Мидорима густо покраснел и нахмурился.

— Хватит изображать из себя немого. Ты меня напугал! Я… я думал, я перестарался.

Мидорима говорил о чём-то странном, так что Такао действительно не понимал, о чём тот говорит. Такао что? Действительно упал в обморок на тренировке? В последнее время Мидорима выматывал его жестоко. А затем он заметил ещё одну важную деталь, а именно: у Мидоримы было бордовый кровоподтёк, который выглядел очень похожим на засос как раз рядом с левым соском. Такао точно помнил, что в своих мечтах он оставил засос как раз в том месте.

— Ээм… я всё ещё сплю? Или может ты с девчонками повеселился хорошо?

Тогда бы это могло объяснить, почему Мидорима был голым… наверное. Мидорима постепенно начинал злиться, Такао это видел, но так и не мог понять, что же происходит. Мидорима яростно стиснул зубы:

— Ты хуже всех… хуже всех! — обвиняюще воскликнул он, покраснев от злости. Такао был готов к тому, что его ударят (и это тоже казалось знакомым чувством), но вместо этого Мидорима обхватил его лицо руками (и пальцы у него были разбинтованы) и увлёк его в страстный, яростный поцелуй. И в третий раз Такао заметил странную деталь: они с Мидоримой сидели на одном футоне.

— Не могу поверить, — зло выдохнул Мидорима, всё ещё держа лицо Такао в своих руках. — После всего… После того, что мы сделали, ты хочешь выбросить всё из головы и притвориться, что ничего не случилось? Я… я даже сказал… это… — он отвернулся, сложил колени и, обхватив их руками, ткнулся в них краснеющим лицом.

 

До Такао стало доходить, что может быть, ну, просто возможно, он и не мечтал вовсе. Он осторожно коснулся плеча Мидоримы.

— Шин-чан… — Мидорима вздрогнул, но лица так и не поднял. — Шин-чан… мы правда… мы с тобой действительно занимались любовью сегодня ночью? — опасливо спросил он.

— Естественно, идиот! — злобно огрызнулся Мидорима. — Ты не должен был говорить так, — добавил он спокойнее, почти неслышно и его щеки покраснели ещё больше.  
Покраснев, Такао ткнулся лбом в голову Мидоримы:

— Я боялся, Шин-чан. Ты мне так нравишься… Я люблю тебя… Я боялся, что проснусь, а тебя не будет рядом… Я боялся, что ты меня возненавидишь. Я бы точно умер, если бы такое случилось, — прошептал он, держа руку Мидоримы в своей.

— Но я… не буду ненавидеть тебя. Я даже сказал тебе… раньше… о своих чувствах…

Такао кивнул.

— Я был так счастлив. Я думал, что это не может быть правдой… Не может быть правдой, что ты тоже меня любишь.

— Но это так.

Сердце Такао пропустило удар.

— Тогда пообещай. Пообещай мне, что я не сплю, и что ты всё ещё будешь рядом, когда я проснусь.

Мидорима переплёл их пальцы и, кивнув, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать нежно и сладко.


End file.
